


Dylan's Valentine

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So, it's Dylan's Birthday at the end of the month but lets not forget Valentine's Day comes first and it might not be something everyone does but apparently Jack is a romantic...so is his son. Come see the next major step in the emerging family unit. If you've not read the first ones, this will not make sense. Alt verse, not canon.





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan was looking at the cards as they walked along the row at the supermarket, Ianto heading for the thank you cards. He still had a few late Christmas cards and such arrive in the New Year post that he wanted to respond to and felt it wrong to respond with anything other than a polite thank you.

Dylan moved to a display of bright love hearts, chocolates and such.

"Ianto?"

"Yes love?" Ianto turned and smiled softly as he gave his number one boy his complete attention, as he always did. Dylan felt so Grup when Ianto looked at him like that, like another clever person ya know?

"Why are all these cards here? Valentine's Day, this is another thing Grup's do right? Give each other these to say they love one another?" Dylan asked as he pulled one out to look at.

"Yes, a Valentine is like…a sweetheart. A lover" Ianto nodded, "But I always gave my Mama one."

"You did?"

"Well, she was my first love ya know. Always. I loved my Mama before anyone else even registered to me, of course I still visit her grave and give her roses. Same as I shall get one for your father. He is my love now. My beloved. My Cariad. I will give him one to show that he holds a piece of my heart" Ianto smiled, "Sometimes you give one to a crush, like someone you really hope likes you back. I remember giving one to my first crush. Annabelle. She had the prettiest shiny hair. Like a doll. I wanted to brush it and plat it and stuff. I think it was the first time I realised that I looked at people differently to others. Everyone made fun of her because her face was deformed. A mistake that happened when she was born and the doctor used special clamps to help birth her. They damaged a nerve in her face and one side drooped a bit. I didn't care. Such pretty hair and she was so kind. Always had extra things in her lunch box for the birds."

"So… I like someone" Dylan frowned, "So I give them one? What if they don't like me back?"

"Then you don't sign it. You can be a secret Valentine. If they like you then they will guess it's you. If you don't get one back you know they like someone else instead" Ianto shrugged, "then you don't have to feel silly and can deny it was you in the first place. Like …a foul."

"Oh" Dylan nodded, "Can I get some?"

"Sure" Ianto shrugged as he rose and continued shopping. Dylan examined all the cards carefully and chose three that were placed in the trolley with the magazines. Ianto deliberately made out if was no big deal as he added a couple as well, a wink at his boy as he handed them to the checkout man.

They stopped in at the delicatessen and picked up the cake Ianto had ordered and then they went home to find Jack asleep on the couch. Ianto rolled his eyes as he carried through some bags of groceries and Dylan leapt onto his father's stomach waking him with a solid thump to his bladder

"Shit" Jack spluttered as he struggled to sit up and seize the child for a tickle.

"More bags in the car" Ianto said as he wandered past and Jack got up to follow. Ianto checked Dylan was inside before he whispered "He got a Valentine's Day card for someone."

"No" Jack said with glee, "Awww, really?"

"Yeah" Ianto grinned back, "So cute. Took ages to choose the right one, all serious and pursed lips. I almost took a photo. I don't know who it's for but I hope they appreciate his lovely wee heart."

"Well I am sure you would be the first to tell them so" Jack assured him, then stepped back and their boy pushed between them to grab a bag, his glee at helping evident.

"Thank you Cariad, I don't know how I would have managed without you" Ianto called out and Dylan skipped happily with his little bag clutched tightly.

"He is so happy" Jack said, turning to hook Ianto against him "So am I. You have breathed life into us."

"Don't be a Muppet" Ianto whispered, stealing a kiss, "We all breathe together."

Jack hugged him against him, burying his face in his hair as he agreed.

Another breath taken.

Inside the house Dylan removed the card he had chosen and rushed to hide it in his bedroom.

He couldn't wait to fill it out.

So exciting.

A declaration of love.


	2. gran

Deidra, come on in here and give me that parcel, it looks heavy" Ianto was scolding gently as he ushered the woman into the house and took the box she was shuffling in her arms.

"Oh think you dear, is Dylan here?" she asked as she entered and he placed the box down to take her coat.

"Master Dylan Monster is in the main room dancing. Do not laugh, apparently it is a serious thing" Ianto said with a frown as he pointed in the direction for her to go and she giggled, this young man so sweet and gentle. She followed the sound of music and the high pitched voice of a little boy. He hung the coat and followed her through to the living room where Dylan was not only dancing but singing to something playing on the Vid-screen so they both settled to watch the madman dance.

Finally Dylan swung to see her and his face lit up, "Grandma!"

He threw himself at her and she held him with delight as he kissed her face and asked if she had seen all the rooms. She said no and he gave her the tour of the place as Ianto rose and found Jack, retuning with refreshments to find Dylan on the floor opening the box with a look of extreme delight, "Oh! Oh! It's mine?"

"It was your mother's so I thought you should have it" she agreed, watching the boy carefully remove the bedside lamp that was a stag majestically looking into the distance with the lamp as a tree behind it.

"Oh Dylan, it's so powerful. Bound to be a keeper of good dreams" Ianto said quickly as Dylan looked at it with curiosity, "I bet it will fit neatly with the driftwood and stuff you are collecting on the left hand side of the bed."

Dylan took off with Jack and Deidra turned to Ianto, "I wasn't sure if he would want it but she loved it"

"He does" he assured her, "He knows his own mind that one, if he didn't like it he would have politely thanked you and placed it on the table for me to find a spot for it later. The way he rushed off with it shows it is going to have a special spot"

Ianto might had been exaggerating a bit but saw her need to please and knew he had been right as she slumped with relief, accepting a cup of his lovely tea.

Jack re-entered and settled next to Ianto with a hand on his knee without a second thought, something he never did with his wife and Deidra saw the natural connection the two men had. Ianto turned to Jack, "Coffee Cariad?"

"Yes please Tiger" Jack said happily, "He has found a couple of things that match it and is in interior decorating mode. You know you spoilt him with all that stuff. Are you sure you don't mind him changing it?"

"I wouldn't have said otherwise" Ianto assured him with a gentle smile, "It's a room for a little boy. He is our little boy. Makes sense it would have to fit him. Maybe with his birthday coming up later this month we should look at a new bed or something?"

"I love the way you say our little boy" Jack said softy, his face softening as he leaned in closer, "I love you Ianto."

"Stop it, you'll have me all mushy and it's still daylight!" Ianto scolded making Jack laugh, then he placed his hand over Jack's where it still rested on his thigh now, "And I do love my Captain Scrumpy."

"Ahhhh, I like that title" Jack crooned, "I may need new business cards."

Ianto giggled and then schooled his features as Dylan slammed into the room and headed for him, "Ianto, can I have a new bed cover? Is that rude? I don't mean to be but I need a new one, like…a beach one or…or…."

"How about we go shopping after school tomorrow. Maybe a nice autumn one with leaves or something woodsy?" Ianto suggested, "Maybe a few other things in a more wood-like colour to match the lamp? We could do a whole woodland theme."

Dylan squealed with glee as he turned to his father, "Yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, I will come too. Might need some new bits for my office space." Jack said, the room he was changing into his office something he and Ianto were still undecided on.

"Cool!" Dylan yelled with glee and Deidra laughed as she chose a sandwich.

Such a lovely little family.

She hoped soon they would make things more official.

She could not have hoped for a better person to help raise her grandson.


	3. bites

They found a tent frame that would fit over the bed and Dylan went insane once he realised Ianto was turning his room into a camp site, the wall coverings of thick woodland going down well as Dylan crowed and danced about. Jack was the one who found the fake campfire lamp for the floor by the bed, then something that had Ianto showing rare humour in public as he roared with mirth and could only point at the fake bear rug that was in fact a huge teddy bear laid out.

Dylan then spent the next few hours in his room rearranging things and standing back with a critical eye before moving stuff again. The lamp had not only caused a change in the room but a change in the men as well with Jack determined to clear the air about something Ianto didn't even know was an issue.

Ianto stood looking at Jack with open confusion "Come again?"

"I know you mean well, that huge heart of yours but I would rather know who is coming here to see Dylan. Deidra and I have a … strained relationship at times and I might have liked to know your intent here before you just invite her into what was a nice quit Sunday afternoon I had been hoping to spend with Dylan before he's off to school again." Jack explained, "We always had a 'No Visitors' rule on Sundays and Deidra knows this. I can't help but feel like maybe she just exploited it knowing you would not have the same rules."

Ianto tried to see it from Jack's point of view even as he felt his ire rising, "Jack, I didn't invite her. She simply came and I am not accustomed to closing the door on people, especially when I knew she had a gift for Dylan. He was happy, it has created a lovely afternoon and he is now happier than he would have been otherwise. If this was a rule why did you never speak of it? It was not in the handbook for your child."

Jack caught it.

It was slight, it was a slight hint but he caught the anger in Ianto's voice. Also the hurt and he slumped as he went back over his words and found them harsh, "Ianto, I didn't mean that as a complaint. I know she is good at putting people on the back foot. Sorry. Please, I know you have Dylan's best interests at heart and trust you and the decisions you make. I just mean… with the past between me and that woman, I was slightly miffed."

"Whatever is between you and 'that woman' as you refer to her, it is not something that is of consequence to your son" Ianto's anger was thrumming as Jack regretted his words, seeing the hurt in Ianto's reply, "Dylan is happy to see her, she has done nothing to upset him and as his mother is gone I would have thought you wanted her family still in his life. But as you say, he is your son."

"Ianto!" Jack sighed but the man had already flounced from the room and Jack was left with his arms spread in surrender to an empty room. "damn it."

Ianto went out the French doors to the large patio area in the back of the living space. He stood looking at the old bird bath that was full of leaves and decided some garden work might burn off this anger in his gut. Jack found him there scooping the mess from the bird bath into a bucket.

"I'm sorry. I was a douche and I apologise" Jack said quickly before he could get it wrong, "I am still learning here, please forgive me Tiger."

Ianto looked at him sideways, still scooping and Jack reached out to seize his hand, "You've not got gloves on. Shit, is that a spider?"

Ianto looked down to see not only a large spider in the leaves but a red welt on the side of his hand. He drew it back and then the pain hit, a soft exclamation as he shook his hand with shock.

Jack fumbled with his phone, taking a photo of the spider then pushing Ianto towards the door, "Come on. Hospital now. Just In case come on. DYLAN!"

Ianto had a cold flannel over the bite as he frowned at it, "It's starting to throb."

"It's OK, might be an allergic reaction. A shot of something and you are fine" Jack said with more confidence than he felt as he took off, not even waiting to check if his son was buckled in.

Dylan looked between the seats at Ianto who was growing pale as the pain intensified and he knew something bad had happened.

He wondered if there was anything he could do to help, hating to see Ianto upset.

Jack simply drove like a madman.

.

.

.

I put Dylan at about 4 ... just starting the school thing which is why he's not there every day. Maybe three days a week or something, the upcoming birthday will be the big 5.


	4. what a surprise

A wolf spider.

The antiserum was administered as Ianto sat in a white gown almost as pale as he was, the blanket Jack pulled over his legs doing nothing for the shaking. Dylan was scared now, wanting to cling to Ianto which made it difficult for the medical staff but each time they tried to separate them both would become panicked.

Finally Ianto started to respond to the treatment and his breathing evened out, Jack clinging to both of them with horror at how easily he had almost lost him.

A spider.

A bloody wolf.

A bad one too.

"I love you Ianto" Jack whispered and Ianto sighed softly as he leaned against him and accepted the words that could either heal or tear apart, whispering them back.

Jack drove them home and settled Ianto in their bed, Dylan allowed as well with Jack knowing the poor kid wouldn't sleep otherwise and he rang Andy who was now a close friend and Andy asked if he could come over in the morning to spend some time with Dylan to give Ianto some quiet time. Jack knew Andy was right, Dylan would not want to let Ianto out of his sight after this scare and school would have to be contacted to tell them Dylan would be away.

Poor kid.

Jack thought back to the emergency room, the frantic way Dylan was clinging to Ianto and then he thought of his own hands clutching at Ianto's and he knew that if he had lost him something in him would have been broken beyond repair.

"Dyls, I am going to the shops for some food and stuff so we can have a movie night, just us" Jack said as he watched Ianto pulling the covers over the child more, the love raw.

"Can I stay?"

"Of course you can love, I want to be in there too, but we need some food and stuff for a movie night" Jack smiled "I can't wait for a snugglefest, any movie choice?"

"Can if have a dog in it?"

Jack laughed softly as he slid from the room, the boy definitely a dog lover even as a kitten scuttled along the hallway chasing a little ball with a bell inside it.

Jack returned with some pizza, fizzy drink and chocolate. He was pleased when Ianto didn't even roll his eyes, instead asking for a piece of chocolate first. Jack slid into the bed and they were soon enjoying the classic Milo and Otis as Dylan screamed with mirth between them, the scare forgotten.

Long after the two loves of Jack's life were asleep he lay thinking and knew he had to make some changes, step up. The next morning he was up early and preparing, it was Valentine's Day ya know and he wanted to make it special.

Ianto came out to find the table set for breakfast, Dylan helping place the plates down so with a soft smile he settled in his chair, then saw an envelope under his plate. He glanced at Jack and felt a blush as he slid his own card under Jack's and then they settled to eat.

Ianto kept glancing at the envelope and then when they had finished eating he slid it out and eagerly opened it, his heart stalling out as he recognised the picture visible under the flap.

"Oh my" he said, trying to look excited even as he felt his heart sink and he slid the card out, opening it to Dylan's scrawled message of love.

Jack then noticed his and stared at it, "What's this?"

He slid it out and looked at it long and hard as Ianto sat trying to remain calm. Dylan was looking between them and then he frowned, "Ianto? You didn't get me one? You said that one back means love."

"Yes I did" Ianto rose, "It is one I have in another room, wait there love."

Ianto walked woodenly to the other room and opened the door to the laundry, glad the old man had remembered and placed the little fluff in there. Ianto walked back in and placed the puppy into Dylan's shocked embrace, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jack watched his son gush over the little puppy they had been keeping in the Gardener's Cottage for the last few days and he grinned as he leaned over the table, "He's lovely. What are you going to call him love?"

"Valentine" Dylan squealed, "Val for short!"

Jack settled back and grinned, "Excellent choice."

Dylan was still smiling as his eyes slid to the card by Jack's plate and his smile started to fade as he looked at Ianto and the single card from him.

"Dad? You didn't get a Valentine for Ianto?"

Ianto took a breath to tell the boy it didn't matter but Jack answered first, "Yes I did. Andy is coming over to babysit you this afternoon and I am taking Ianto for a special picnic where I will give him his Valentine's gift."

Ianto let the breath out with a whoosh.

Oh wow.

He hadn't expected that.


	5. swans

"You were right" Jack said as he watched Ianto fuss with the corner of the blanket he had laid on the grass, "His birthday at the end of the month would have been too long. That little puppy is smitten too. A perfect gift. This means for his birthday we can get him that camera."

"Yes Cariad" Ianto said absently as he finally stopped smoothing the cloth and turned to face him. There had been a lovely amount of food, professionally packed and presented in little containers that had cost gods knows what but really, Ianto would have been happy with just a card.

All afternoon he had wanted to go home, wanted to sit and watch the little boy gush but for some reason Jack was determined to be here under this tree in the park.

"I first saw you here" Jack said after a while, Ianto looking at him with surprise. "You were walking with Owen and I wondered who you were, my meeting with Owen almost due as I shot through here. I saw you again and was so … surprised to find you were a child minder. I really thought you worked in a coffee shop or deep on the stacks of some Legal Company's archives."

Ianto laughed softly, "Was that the day I tripped over a duck? Gods, I was so flustered. A child had been injured and I was worried about a lawsuit even thought it was the father who dropped him."

Jack was fumbling with something but Ianto was busy watching the swans majestically gliding on the water, the mild day not unpleasant and he turned to thank Jack for his kind idea of a picnic when he saw what Jack had been doing, his mouth going dry as he stared at the little black velvet box in the palm of Jack's hand, the thin band with a central line of tiny white diamonds around it was definitely a surprise.

"Jack?"

"I know this is fast, but I also know this is real. This is what I want, you are what I want. Need. Love. Ianto, please accept this, please let me have one more piece of happy." Jack was removing the ring as he spoke and the little ring seemed to wink, "It fits against the plain gold band I got as well. When you wear them both they will look like one ring, this little line of gems are a bit blingy for you but you know …well…an engagement ring should have diamonds, right?"

Ianto was still shocked, the ring now pinched between Jack's fingers and he finally realised the silence was stretching too long, Jack's smile wavering.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto swallowed thickly, "Yes. Gods, yes."

Jack fumbled with Ianto's hand, sliding the thin band on Ianto's ring finger and then he leaned over and kissed it, kissed the hand, wrist, then moving to kiss Ianto on the lips gently at first, then with more urgency.

Jack held Ianto against him, thanking him for making him happy and Ianto held out the hand to wriggle his fingers and watch the ring glint in the sunlight. He found it to be light, pretty and perfect. Exactly what he would have chosen and it showed how much time Jack had spent choosing.

"Perfect" Ianto sighed and Jack grinned happily.

They headed home and Ianto went straight to the main room where Dylan and Andy were watching TV with wide eyes and a slightly crushed Puppy as the alien things rampaged across the screen, then both laughing as the alien exploded.

"Hey" Ianto sat and watched Dylan's head turn as the little boy smiled.

"Hey, did you have a nice time?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. Lovely foodage" Ianto nodded.

"And the present? Did he get you a gift?" Dylan asked, "Or was the picnic the gift?"

Ianto silently held out his hand and Dylan looked at it with confusion as Andy glanced over and then let out a crow of glee, "Bloody hell! He proposed?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled happily, "Looks like I am gonna get myself a husband."

"Holy heck. Wow, I mean….wow. You set a date?" Andy was gushing now as Dylan finally got the ring and seized the hand and pulled it so close that Ianto was reminded of a Yiddish Jeweller checking the carrots with a sniff.

"We have not set a date, I think some time to settle in first. This is a wonderful thing and all I need for now to know we have a future as a family. Let's get through some more milestones first, yeah? Besides, Dylan's Birthday is the next big thing I want to focus on. Just a few weeks away."

Dylan was still holding the hand and he suddenly burst into tears, throwing himself into Ianto's chest.

"Hey, sweetling, what's wrong!"

"Nothing" came the muffled reply, then a sob, "I am so happy."

"Awww" Andy crooned, "We are all happy munchkin."

"We all wanted a happily ever after here."


	6. excuse you

Ianto was still in shock over the events of yesterday, still thrumming as he led his boy to the school gates, then after a moment's deliberation he continued to walk him in, the puppy still clutched in the little boy's arms.

The Head Master stood at the front doors ticking off the arrivals as their personal badges on their jerseys pinged through the security gates, he looked up in time to see the impending threat and schooled his features to pleasant surprise, "Mister Jones, a worthy visit?"

Ianto smiled back politely as well, "Just wanted to let Dylan have a couple more seconds of squish-time with the new edition to our family."

Ianto held out his arms and Dylan kissed Valentine lovingly before handing him over, his cheek then presented for Ianto to brush his lips against "Good bye Taddy, love you."

Dylan was gone, racing after a group of friends to tell them of his exiting adventures as Ianto reminded crouched with his heart overflowing all over the puppy. He then majestically rose to his full height and looked down on the man who was staring at him with sucked in cheeks, "Taddy eh? Seems like you got yourself a nice little corner of the worlds."

Ianto had expected some whispering behind closed doors but the blatant slap to the face was a shock, his mind stalling for a moment as he continued to stare at the tepid little man. He was about to respond when another voice beat him to it, "I beg your fucking pardon?"

Ianto turned to find Andy there, glowering as his own ward raced past screaming like a banshee in pursuit of Dylan as they had become friends over the Christmas holidays. Ianto immediately felt empowered by his friend's anger and he turned back to the man.

"If you are referring to my engagement, yes I am looking forward. As to going up in the world, I believe technically the Captain would be the one marrying above his pay grade as I have more than double his wealth." Ianto said haughtily, "Of course, we will simply merge our immense wealth as we are merging our family but if you expect your fundraiser contributions Jack always kindly provides you need to be aware that I will be handling THAT in future and you had better remove that stick up your arse before you choke on it little man."

The giggles told Ianto other parentals were not only watching but enjoying the verbal beat down as the Headmaster paled, blinking furiously as the handsome man glowered.

"You know, you should open your own school" Andy said dreamily to Ianto, "We could call it 'No Dickheads Allowed School' but it would be hard to find staff."

Ianto hummed, pivoting on his heel to walk away as Andy gave a parting shot before racing after him, "Of course, we actually care for our kids. You know what they say, those that can't do…teach."

Andy was sniggering as he caught up to Ianto at the Hover and slapped him on the shoulder, "You sir, are scary when riled."

"An old saying about poking a dragon" Ianto frowned, "does come to mind. Andy, you do know I am a teacher right? You were weirdly insulting me too."

"You know what I meant. He was shitting his dacks!" Andy spluttered as other parentals that had followed them out laughed as well.

"You know, that was a good idea, maybe an after school thing for the kids? I mean, there are a lot of programmes out there but nothing that seems to feed their minds. It's all finger paints or movies. Tell me smooching" the woman speaking was sliding closer to Ianto, "you are that Ianto Jones right? Where does your Dylan go for extra incentive?"

Andy watched Ianto's' eyebrows rise with surprise, "Ah…I home school the extras"

"Dylan is learning a new language, cooking and Ianto is also teaching him Flute. Little man is also learning guitar, right?" Andy poked at Ianto, "A natural, musically talented and Ianto is helping him learn how to read the sheet music. You should see them playing the piano, amazing unity."

"Oh my gods, you teach music?" another voice gasped.

"Andy!" Ianto hissed.

"He plays the Lyre, the Lute, Ukulele, Gorgan Finger Drum, even caught him playing an ancient Hebrit Box at an Old Folks Home one day, he can play anything. Dylan craves new things and Ianto is so good at it" Andy grinned as Ianto glared.

"What do you charge per session? My daughter is learning the piano but is so shy three teachers have rendered her incapable of playing in company, please tell me you would take a look at her. I know she wouldn't be afraid of you!" one begged, another asking if he taught mouth organ too.

Ianto sighed as he opened his wallet and began handing over cards, Andy grinning as he saw that he had won. Ianto pulled him aside, "This is your fault so don't grin too much. Who is going to be my assistant do ya think?"

Andy couldn't be happier.


	7. looking forward

"He what?"

"He implied that I had orchestrated our relationship" Ianto replied as he watched Dylan race across the lawn followed by a rolly-polly little fluff ball, "Don't worry. I slapped him down, Andy was amused."

"In front of other parentals" Jack sighed.

"Well, I wasn't about to take it somewhere private" Ianto frowned.

"No, no love. Shit, I mean his comments, not yours. You should never hide" Jack agreed, "No, I mean how dare he question your motives like that where others can hear. This place is full of bullshit!"

"If not for the fact he has so many friends there I would consider a move to a new school. Mind, Andy was right. It does lack some of the courses Dylan needs but I am more than capable of providing those here. I'm not too pushy am I?" Ianto turned to find Jack behind him.

"Sweetling, you are perfect. How many times do I have to tell you, bloody perfect" Jack kissed his nose then moved away to watch their boy, "Look at him. So happy. So grounded. And he really called you Taddy, just like that?"

"Yeah, I sort of went all fluttery inside" Ianto gushed, glad Jack was happy to let the other subject go. He could handle himself ta.

"Andy is a good friend" Jack said after a while "Little Brax is a funny kid, Dylan seems to like his weird humour."

"Gorgan" Ianto said softly, "They are sarcastic to the point of pain. Dylan is moved by it."

"Is he on the birthday list?" Jack asked as he pointed to the notebook by Ianto's chair and Ianto smiled softly as he nodded and sat to pat it.

"Wonderful" Jack sighed happily as he sat as well, "All of it. You do such a wonderful job of looking after us, must be like herding Gekkilovs some days."

"Handsome lovable ones" Ianto agreed, Jack laughing softly as he accepted a kiss.

"I am sorry about how I reacted to Deidra, I know you are right about including her in our boy's life. I guess I have to learn to share more" Jack leaned back and stretched, "Right now I need a shower."

"Shame" Ianto said softly as he picked up his book, "I was thinking a bubble bath after the boy is abed."

Jack stalled, blinking slowly as he stared at the handsome tease.

"Well….maybe I will do some gardening then" Jack rose with a snobbish sniff, "And I shall wear gloves!"

Ianto hid his smiled behind the book as Jack knelt and proceeded to wriggle his bum at him from every angle imaginable… yeah one part of it he even lay on his back with his feet in the air as he hooked some dead flower heads from a bush.

Decidedly getting dirty now.

Ianto was beyond content with his life as he looked again at the message from Andy that he had been considering all day.

Maybe an after school programme would please Dylan too … he would ask him. If Dylan wanted to keep Ianto to himself then it would be so, Ianto would never assume to be too busy for him after all.

Ianto glanced at the Birthday List and then went back to his book.

Everything as sorted, ready and the invitation replies were almost all in.

It would be epic.

He just had to hand one to Deidra now Jack had decided.

He would never go against that one's heart either.

.

.

.

So ends this part … the Birthday is next and maybe it's time for Ianto to assert himself more as the Parental as Dylan has his first meltdown. Oh ... and I know you are all missing 'She Who Must Not Be Named' so... coming soon.


	8. spoilers

So, Dylan's Birthday was next on the list … Super Cow gets to tick this one off now with her rancid ability to ruin an otherwise lovely day and all Gwen is really doing it cementing the family together as they unify against her.

Dylan's Birthday is now up and running, come take a look.

Like Andy says … do witches really fly?


End file.
